


all i want for christmas is you (to never sing this song again)

by hoeunki



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance, also lee yoojin doesn't have his own tag rip, hyunbin and jihoon appear for 0.2 seconds, so does taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: The annual Christmas dance is approaching, and Jaehwan decides to channel his inner Mariah Carey in a grand serenade to woo Sewoon.





	all i want for christmas is you (to never sing this song again)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon I just couldn't ignore.

“Is lilac too plain? Or should we go for a bolder kind of color?” Donghyun slides into the seat across Sewoon, holding up two fabric squares. The other one is a deep mauve.

 

Gwanghyun shakes his head. “Lilac,” he answers through a mouthful of rice, a few grains flying into Sewoon’s soup. Sewoon silently mourns his soup as Youngmin comes by with his lunch tray and plops down next to Donghyun.

 

“Gwanghyun says lilac,” he reports. Youngmin nods, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. They're keeping some sort of tally, apparently. 

 

“And Sewoon?” Youngmin asks, making one more line under the lilac column.

 

“Doesn't care, as usual.” 

 

Sewoon places a piece of meat into his mouth and chews thoughtfully. “It's not that I don't care, but if my next door neighbor climbed through my bedroom window every single afternoon with a stack of fashion magazines, I think I’d have the right to get a little fed up with the whole thing.”

 

It was that time of the year again, when the same Christmas songs played on repeat over mall speakers, and tinsel decorated the street lamps. The time of year when everyone was always asking about winter plans and bundling themselves up in fluffy scarves and thick jackets. It wasn't like Sewoon wasn't a fan. He enjoyed a good cup of hot chocolate while watching variety shows in his bed and the occasional snowball fight.

 

But upcoming winter breaks also mean that everyone in the school starts buzzing about the annual winter dance and as usual, Sewoon has no plans to go with anyone. He’d be sadder about not having a date to his final winter dance, but Gwanghyun would be there as usual, hanging out on the sides with him. They'd comment on everyone else's fashion and make a game of throwing food into each other's mouths. 

 

Donghyun huffs, a few strands of his brown fringe flying. He mutters something under his breath about sad, single people who don't get to enjoy the excitement of picking out suits and bowties for winter dances.

 

“You're not going to the dance?” Gwanghyun asks, nudging him lightly with his elbow.

 

Sewoon turns to his best friend. “No? I thought we both agreed that we were gonna be single and lonely together?” He narrows his eyes as Gwanghyun begins to scratch his neck, a telltale sign that he's nervous. _He couldn’t have._

 

“Ah...about that…” he trails off quietly at the end of his sentence and Sewoon doesn't quite catch it, but he already knows what's about to happen.

 

“Sorry? I didn't hear that properly.”

 

Gwanghyun inhales deeply, and gathers Sewoon’s hands in his own. “Yoojin...He kind of asked me to go with him...and I said yes.”

 

Sewoon’s heart sinks predictably, and Donghyun lunges across the table, slamming his hands down. Their lunch trays jump. “Hold up. Lee Yoojin? As in the tall hottie in the theater club? No way!”

 

Gwanghyun rolls his eyes, and Sewoon picks up his chopsticks to poke around at his rice. He was happy for Gwanghyun. Really. Yoojin was a nice guy and all, but now Sewoon was going to be the only one in his friend group sitting by the snacks table all by himself with no date.

 

Youngmin, ever the supportive friend, pats Sewoon on the back. “Aren't you going to ask anyone?” Donghyun smiles knowingly.

 

“Yeah. Not even  _ Jaehwan _ ?”

 

Sewoon chokes on a spoonful of rice.

 

Jaehwan is Sewoon’s...well, nothing really. They're friends who hang out after school in the music room sometimes and happen to have three classes together. Recently, however, they've been spending longer afternoons in the music room as Jaehwan requested Sewoon help him with composing and reviewing some of his songs. A totally platonic activity, of course. When Donghyun found out he had wiggled his eyebrows suggestively for a good two minutes before Sewoon threw a drumstick at him.

 

“Where did you get the idea that I wanted to ask Jaehwan to the dance with me?” He feels his cheeks heat up and wills himself to keep a straight face, but he can't stop his voice from coming out half an octave higher.

 

Sewoon’s eyes automatically gravitate to the other side of the room, where Jaehwan is sat with his friends and cackling. The cafeteria is loud already, but he can still hear him laughing clearly. It used to get on his nerves, but after having a bunch of classes with him, Sewoon thinks his giggles are kind of adorable now. Not that he would say it out loud. Donghyun would have a field day teasing him.

 

“You're looking at him again,” Gwanghyun says, and Sewoon decides that he no longer has a best friend. Traitor. Sewoon tries to shoot an intimidating glare at him, but he's not exactly the scariest guy around, so it ends up coming out slightly constipated-looking. Gwanghyun meets his glare with an amused eyebrow. It takes ten seconds before Sewoon knows he's defeated and he slumps in his chair.

 

“Fine,” he sighs. “So he's kind of cute. Sue me.” He throws his hands up in defeat and Donghyun whoops in glee, nearly dropping the fabric squares into his food. Youngmin snatches them away and forces Donghyun to shut up.

 

“But there’s no way he would like someone like me back anyway, so there’s no point in asking.”

 

Sewoon considers himself a very average guy. He’s not particularly good looking--people like Minhyun, or Seongwoo, they’re the kind of people you’d pass on the street and glance twice at. And Jaehwan hung out with them, so he’d probably have some sort of appearance standard anyway. Sewoon sighs as he stares at the his inverted reflection in his spoon. Of all things to resemble, he looked like an animated fish princess.

 

“I mean,” Youngmin taps his chin, “if he keeps asking you to stay back and sing and compose with him, he must have some sort of interest in you, right?”

 

Sewoon jumps a bit when Jaehwan catches his gaze from across the sea of people and waves enthusiastically. He offers a small wave in return, and tries not to let Youngmin’s words distract him from focusing in class for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

Jaehwan’s pretty astounded when Minhyun confesses to Jonghyun right in front of him and Seongwoo.

 

It happens on a Tuesday, on their way home from school. Jaehwan’s watching the way the snow crunches under his boots when he hears a voice call out from behind them.

 

Whirling around, they see that it’s Minhyun. He normally goes another way home with Daniel, so Jaehwan idly wonders why he’s here. Maybe he forgot to return something to Seongwoo? His cheeks are red, probably from the running, and his usually impeccable hair was windswept and dusted with snowflakes.

 

“Jonghyun,” he gasps, a touch breathless. Jonghyun looks up at him with his head tilted.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Minhyun stares at him, and Jaehwan exchanges a confused glance with Seongwoo. He’s about to open his mouth to say something when Minhyun had moves his hand from behind his back and holds something out to Jonghyun. It’s a toy, one of those Pokemon things that they often said Jonghyun resembled. It wore a Santa hat and tucked in its hands (or paws, or whatever they are) were two tickets and a single flower.

 

Jonghyun gasps softly, trying to hide the blossoming blush on his face. “M-Minhyun…”

 

“Kim Jonghyun,” he says, taking one of Jonghyun’s hands in his, “Will you be my Christmas  _ onibugi _ to the dance?”

 

Of course, Jonghyun agrees, and Minhyun pulls him in by the waist and kisses him sweetly, the snow falling around them like a scene out of a romance drama. Seongwoo tugs at Jaehwan’s sleeve awkwardly and they walk home in silence, not bothering to wait for Jonghyun.

 

The next day comes with a lot of teasing from him and Seongwoo.

 

“You should’ve seen it, Sungwoon!” Seongwoo’s got one leg propped up on their table, kneeling on the side. “He was all, ‘Jonghyun, will you be my cute little  _ onibugi _ to the winter dance?’”

 

Minhyun’s ears are an intense shade of red, and he squeezes Jonghyun’s hand in an attempt to keep his cool. Jaehwan snickers and stands on the seat beside Seongwoo, taking his outstretched hand in his. He flips his hair and gasps dramatically.

 

“Why of course!” he mimics in a high pitched voice that is definitely not Jonghyun’s, “I would be honored to dance with my knight in shining armour, Hwang Minhyun!” Jonghyun sputters in disbelief and Sungwoon starts laughing maniacally as Seongwoo lifts Jaehwan off the table and spins him once before dipping him.

 

“Well, my love,” he says in a flirtatious tone, and Jaehwan tries to stop giggling. “Let us proceed to kiss passionately and ride off into the sunset, where we will have lots and lots of babie-” 

 

“OKAY,” Minhyun interjects, kicking Seongwoo in the leg. He drops Jaehwan onto the floor and they both burst into laughter. Jonghyun looks like he wants to die. “It most definitely did not happen like that.”

 

“Besides,” he sneers, “I don’t see you making any move to ask Daniel.”

 

Seongwoo considers this for a moment before he turns around. “YO, DANIEL!” he hollers across the cafeteria. Daniel looks up from over by the door, where he’s chatting with Jihoon.

 

“Yeah?” he shouts back.

 

“You wanna go to the dance with me?”

 

He bursts into a grin. “Sure, babe! I assumed we were going together anyway!” There are hoots from around the room.

 

Seongwoo blows a kiss at him and Daniel returns it with a wink. He turns back to look smugly at Minhyun, who has his mouth agape. “That’s how it’s done, boys.”

 

Sungwoon whistles, and Jaehwan claps in respect. Maybe he should consider getting tips from Seongwoo.

 

“Did anyone ask you, Sungwoon?” Jonghyun asks.

 

Sungwoon blushes lightly, a dusting of pink on his pale skin. “Yeah. Taehyun sort of krumped to a medley of Christmas songs...for me.” Jaehwan snorts, and Sungwoon flicks his arm.

 

“Well, Jaehwan, you’re the only single one here so you don’t get the right to snort at me. It was pretty romantic, okay. He even brought me a bouquet of poinsettias.”

 

Minhyun looks over at Jaehwan, eyebrows raised. “Wait, you still haven’t asked Sewoon?”

 

Jaehwan’s nostrils flare as he leaps onto Minhyun, clamping a hand over his mouth. Loudmouthed idiot. He knew he shouldn't have divulged his secret to him. Seongwoo grins devilishly as he folds his arms over the lunch table.

 

“Well, well,” he drawls. “I didn’t know you were into sweet little Ponyo.”

 

“Is that why you’ve been spending all that extra time with him after school in the music room?” Sungwoon questions, and Jaehwan slams his forehead against the table. Seongwoo grins even wider, if it were even possible.

 

“Wow, getting feisty in the music room, huh?” Jaehwan glares at him. He would never do such scandalous things with Sewoon in the sacred music room. Sure, he had thought about kissing him once when they were sitting by the grand piano together and Sewoon was scribbling something on the sheet music. But that was once! After that incident, Jaehwan had tried his best not to get distracted by how cute Sewoon looked when he was deep in concentration, or how soft his hands were when they brushed against his arm.

 

Jaehwan sneaks a glance at Sewoon on the other side of the cafeteria, where he’s leaning on Gwanghyun’s shoulder and smiling. He swallows the lump that forms in his throat and forces it down into a pit of bottled up jealousy.

 

“He probably doesn’t even like me,” he mutters bitterly. Gwanghyun and Sewoon are always together, as if they’re attached at the hip. The first time he asked Sewoon to stay after school with him, he half-expected Gwanghyun to stroll in afterwards. Minhyun pats his back, but Seongwoo throws his head back and laughs obnoxiously.

 

“That,” he points a chopstick at Jaehwan, “is where you are WRONG, buddy.”

 

“Don’t call me buddy.”

 

Seongwoo ignores him. “As a part of the drama club, I hear all the good gossip. Well, something  _ very interesting _ happened yesterday.” He beckons everyone closer, and like a magnet, has all four of them leaning in to hear what he has to say next.

 

“My dear friend, Lee Yoojin, asked Gwanghyun to the dance.”

 

Jaehwan inhales sharply. He’s almost afraid to ask, but Sungwoon does it for him anyway.

 

“And he said yes?”

 

Seongwoo looks around at the table, and nods. Sungwoon whoops, and Jaehwan sighs in relief. If Gwanghyun had a date, it meant that Sewoon was available! Minhyun and Jonghyun look at him expectantly.

 

Half of him wanted to, but at the same time...what if Sewoon said no? Jaehwan didn’t think he could handle the awkwardness. And what about their cherished afternoon composing sessions? How would he even do it? Sewoon deserved nothing less than the perfect confession.

 

Jaehwan sighs. “I...can’t.

 

Seongwoo grabs his shoulders and pulls his chin so that they’re facing each other. “Hoe, you gotta.”

 

The lunch bell rings, and Jaehwan decides to take Seongwoo’s words of encouragement (?) to heart. He spends the last lesson of the day scribbling in his beloved notebook, brainstorming ways to ask Sewoon to the dance with him.

 

He thinks back to how his friends were asked. Seongwoo did it loudly and straightforwardly, much like himself. Minhyun confessed sweetly and romantically, with a gift and a cheesy line. Sungwoon said Taehyun had danced to a medley of songs for him. As he taps his pencil on the desk, Yongguk leans over and stares at Jaehwan’s paper.

 

“Are you trying to ask Sewoon out?” he asks, and Jaehwan flushes. Is he that obvious about it?

 

“Don’t tell me you have a date too, Yongguk.”

 

The other boy nods nonchalantly. “Hyunbin tied a note to one of my cats.” Jaehwan groans. Of course he did.

 

“Why don’t you just sing for him? You both like music, right?” Jaehwan opens his mouth, only to close it again. Wait.

 

A Christmas serenade sounded like the perfect confession. And he would do it Jaehwan-style, with a lot of dramatics. Sewoon was sure to be swept away. How had he not thought of this already?

 

He pulls his seatmate into a hug, and Yongguk pats him awkwardly on the shoulder.

 

It was going to be breathtaking. 

 

***

 

Sewoon picks at his food, watching the oil swirls dance across his plate. He had come to school with a firm resolution to ask Jaehwan today, if no-one asked him by the time the last bell rang. He would do it after school in the music room.

 

“Good luck buddy,” Gwanghyun says, as he picks up his tray. “You don’t mind if I spend the rest of lunch with Yoojin, do you? He invited me to sit with him.”

 

Sewoon shakes his head, and his friend smiles graciously at him. Donghyun wiggles his eyebrows, and Gwanghyun bops him on the head with his carton of milk as he walks away.

 

The cafeteria is unusually quiet today, probably because a certain table is empty. Sewoon stares at Jaehwan’s vacant table, wondering where they all disappeared off to. Youngmin seems to have noticed as well.

 

“Hm? Where did-”

 

All the lights in the room shut off at that exact moment. Murmurs sound from within the darkness. Sewoon searches for his friend’s sleeves blindly, and just as he grabs Donghyun’s, music begins playing. He immediately recognizes the opening notes of All I Want for Christmas Is You and sighs.

 

“I bet it’s a proposal,” he whispers to Donghyun. “I wonder whose it i-”

 

_ “I~don’t want a lot for Christmas~” _

 

There’s a spotlight that turns on, Sewoon takes a few seconds to realize that someone is singing. It takes a few more seconds for him to realize that the voice is horribly familiar.

 

_ “There~ is just one thing I need~~” _

 

Directly across from him, Jaehwan stands on his lunch table, holding a bedazzled mic stand. Sewoon swallows.

 

_ “I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,”   _

 

His voice is soulful, and he does the runs beautifully, which isn’t surprising at all. A trio appear behind him, clad in angel outfits. It’s Minhyun, Seongwoo and Sungwoon, and they chorus quietly behind Jaehwan.

 

_ “I just want you for my ow~n, more than you could ever know,” _ _   
_ _ “Make my wish come~ true~~~” _

 

Beside him, he hears Donghyun whisper about how extra Jaehwa sings the song, but Sewoon’s too distracted by the pounding in his ears. Who was Jaehwan singing for?

 

_ “All I want for Christmas is…” _

 

He pauses, the last note lingering in the air. There’s a silence that hangs in the atmosphere until a second spotlight switches on, and suddenly all that Sewoon can see is white. He hears people shouting and whooping, and he rubs at his eyes.  _ No way. _

 

_ “You~” _

 

Blinking away the spots in his vision, he sees Jaehwan staring at him from across the room, grinning like an idiot.

 

The music starts up again, and the lights turn on. Daniel and Jonghyun are off to the side, carrying a giant speaker in their arms. As Jaehwan sings through the first verse and hops onto an adjacent table, they follow him with difficulty. The angel trio throw confetti into the air around Jaehwan, and Sewoon finds himself captivated by how effortlessly Jaehwan performs.

 

_ “Oh, all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere,” _ he spins across a table, high-fiving Hyunbin as he goes.

 

_ “And the sound of children’s laughter fills the air,” _ he gestures for the drama club to laugh and they do,

 

_ “And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing, Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need? Won’t you please bring my baby to me?" _

 

Sewoon blushes at being referred to as ‘baby,’ and Donghyun squeals.

 

As the song approaches its end, Jaehwan steps up onto Sewoon’s table. Youngmin moves their lunch trays aside.

 

_ “Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is~~youuuuu~~~~” _

 

Jaehwan holds the runs for a extra couple of seconds, just to show off, and Sewoon feels his cheeks burning in embarrassment? Shyness? He honestly can’t tell anymore.

 

“Jung Sewoon,” he says into the microphone, slightly breathless. Up close, Sewoon can see the red on his cheeks as well. Jaehwan holds out a hand for him to take, and Sewoon feels Youngmin’s hand on his back, pushing him to get up. People around them are clapping and cheering, and Sewoon wants nothing more than for the ground to crack open and bury him alive.

 

He takes Jaehwan’s hand and is pulled to stand on the table as well. He watches as Jaehwan removes the microphone from its stand and kneels down on one knee.

  
  
“Will you go to the Christmas dance with me?” he hands Sewoon the mic with shaky hands, and Sewoon blinks. This is it. The moment he's waited for ever since he heard Jaehwan sing and fell in love. His dorky personality was a (much appreciated) added bonus.

  
  
He takes the microphone and brings it to his mouth. “You’re forbidden from singing that song for the whole night, though.” There are couple of chuckles from the crowd.

  
  
Jaehwan scratches his head cutely, bearing resemblance to a confused goat. “But that’s a yes, right?”

  
  
Sewoon laughs and pulls Jaehwan to his feet, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

  
  
“Absolutely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! I hope you guys have a wonderful rest of the year and eat well and take care of yourselves~
> 
> (p.s. can someone help me fill the howons tag pls)


End file.
